Alpha
An Alpha is the leader of a werewolf pack and its highest ranking member. Alphas are the leaders of the pack and all the other members of the pack are supposed to be under his/her command unless the alpha is challenged by another member. If the bout is won by the challenger then he/she becomes the new alpha. Meaning Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of one. In English, the noun alpha is used as a synonym for beginning or first (in a series), reflecting its Greek roots. Nature Alpha is the individual in the community with the highest rank. In hierarchical social animals, alphas usually gain preferential access to food and other desirable items or activities; though the extent of this social effect varies widely by species. Male and/or female alphas may gain preferential access to sex or mates, and in some species only alphas or an alpha pair is permitted to reproduce. Werewolves/Hybrids The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with the consistent limitations within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The Alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced and decides on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishment of werewolves (meaning; they get thrown out of their pack). Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The final decision will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. Responsibilities The Alpha is the leader of the wolves and supposedly in control of the pack and responsible for it. After he rises to Alpha status, Dominic mentions feeling paternal towards the other wolves in his pack when there is a threat to it, as if he should be between them and the danger. The Alpha wolf can give command to his most trusted companions to be his Second, also known as Beta, and Omega. Both are then subsequently given the responsibility to lead the packs if the Alpha is unable to. His chosen companions can also select their own wolves to lead the pack, should anything happen to the leaders, allowing the pack to maintain order and their organization to work efficiently. Powers Like the other wolves, as long as the Alpha continues his phasing, his aging will be slowed, or cease completely. If he hasn't phased for a length of time, then he will begin aging again. The Alpha also has the same factor that allows his body to physically heal from wounds - the exception is when vampire venom is introduced into his system, which can be fatal if the body is experiencing traumatizing damage as well. Like all werewolves, Alpha's are able to communicate telepathically to their pack-mates. Indeed, all thoughts are shared, whether the individuals like it or not. They can also talk to other Alpha's from different packs, though this communication is far from indiscriminate. Their power comes from their pack, and they hold a supernatural control over it; if they command something to happen, the wolves must comply whether they want it or not. In addition, should the Alpha's mind become magically protected from harm, the other wolves' will also be protected. This may also mean that if the Alpha falls victim to a supernatural psychic power, the rest of the pack will go through the same effect and become open targets. Telepathy Like all other werewolves, Alphas are able to communicate telepathically to their pack-mates in wolf form. Indeed, all thoughts are shared, whether the individuals like it or not. They can also communicate with Alphas from other packs, though this communication is far from indiscriminate. They can willingly choose to share a thought, even from a distance, though they can also willingly close themselves off. Alpha Voice An Alpha's power comes from his pack, and he holds a supernatural control over it; if they give command to the following wolves, they have no choice but to comply, even against their own will. The Alpha can also willingly choose a wolf that he trusts to take command under him as his executive officer. In addition, should the Alpha's mind become mentally protected from harm, the other wolves will also be protected. This was proven when André shielded Dominic and Destiny with his intensified power, and provided protection to the entire packs. This may also mean that if the Alpha falls victim to a psychically supernatural power, the rest of the pack is also subject to it. Known Alphas * Dominic * Marcus (Deceased) * Aaron (Deceased) * Nick (Deceased) Category:Werewolves Category:Wolf Packs Category:Main Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Tribrids Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups